The Strawberry Swing
by FirelordMee-Ya
Summary: Bella and Edward met at a dance hall in 1918. So what happens when Edward is dying? Short story. BxE. Human at first.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a "Bella lived in 1918" sort of one. A little over-done, maybe. But when the plot called to you, you can't ignore it.**

**Okay, don't listen to me, I'm high right now.**

**Ha ha, just kidding. I don't do drugs and neither should you (STOP DOING DRUGS, QUINN!). But I am a huge dork, so don't listen to me trying to talk cool and wise. Because I'm not.**

**This is for Mmlle Poulain, because she is the sweetest Aussie I've ever (electronically) met (not that I've met many Aussie's before...and I'm also sorry if you don't appreciate being called an Aussie...)**

**Disclaimer for the whole thingy starts now!**

* * *

The Strawberry Swing was the cities main dance hall. For ten cents, you could drink and laugh and dance your woes away all night long. It was opened soon after swing dance was introduced to the world. The people of Chicago needed the upbeat dancing to forget the fact that its population of men was slowly depleting due to the Great War.

It was at the Strawberry Swing that Isabella Swan met Edward Masen. Her friends had asked her to join them, so they could meet some of the young men that went their just before they left. Isabella didn't feel like dancing, she wasn't very coordinated. So she sat in a chair against the wall, watching her friends socializing with the young soldiers, wishing she were at home reading.

Edward was sitting with the soldiers, listening to their stories about training camps and flying planes and shooting guns. He desperately wanted to be part of the War. His mother strongly disapproved, but his father encouraged it, claiming his boy would make history.

Edward had looked up from his beer to see a slight girl with long brown hair pinned up. Her dark blue dress made the peachy tints in her pale skin stand out. Edward noticed a second later that she was sitting alone, with a forlorn look on her face.

Isabella started slightly when she heard his voice. Looking up from her entwined hands, she saw a boy of around her age. His hair was a strange dark red, with brown tints in it. The hair made his large green eyes stand out.

"Would you like to dance, miss?"

Isabella didn't really want to dance, but she saw something in the strangers face. It was healthy and good and pure. Plus, she didn't want to be rude and turn down the offer, so she took his extended hand and stood up.

They danced for longer than they realized. Isabella's friends had noticed, and were whispering about whom this boy was that Isabella couldn't seem to let go. They even noticed a couple other young men try to take her away, only for her to kindly refuse.

Just as it was starting to get late, Edward took one of her hands and kissed it.

"May I ask what you name is, miss?"

Isabella blushed slightly, "Isabella Swan."

Edward nodded, "And did you know that Bella means beautiful in Italian?"

Isabella shook her head, the light flush still tinting her cheeks.

"Well, until next time, Ms. Swan."

Isabella then rushed out of the hall with her friends, them chattering excitedly, wondering who he was.

…

For the next three months, Isabella and Edward met at the Strawberry Swing every Saturday evening. Sometimes they would spend hours just dancing, and sometimes they would sit at a table, talking and laughing.

Neither of the two could ever remember feeling so happy. So _whole._ They felt healthy and perfect, like nothing could touch them, despite the fact that the city, along with most of the world, was falling and so many people were getting sick.

One hot June night, they decided to take a walk along the lake's shore, enjoying the cool breeze coming off of the water. With their arms linked, they didn't need to talk. Edward spotted a wooded pier that was empty of boats except for a small dingy. Leading Isabella down to the end of the pier, he started to take of his shoes and stockings.

"What on earth are you doing?" Isabella gasped as he started to roll up his pant legs.

"I am cooling off my feet. Come now, Bella. No one is around. You must loosen up sometimes." He plunked down on the edge and dangled his feet in the water, stirring it around. Isabella watched the ripples on the dark surface. Then she kneeled down to unlace her boots and sit beside Edward.

Edward took her hand and began to play with her fingers. The sun was just setting, staining the water a dark red. When Isabella looked up at the sky, the first of the stars were just starting to shine. She sighed at the peacefulness of the moment.

Edward cleared his throat, and Isabella looked at him.

"What would you say to joining my family for brunch tomorrow?"

Isabella's eyes widened, but she quickly regained herself. She had wanted to meet Edward's family for a long time now.

"I would like that very much." She said quietly.

Edward looked at her with shining eyes, "Really?"

Isabella nodded, smiling. Edward suddenly leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She blushed and looked away, still smiling.

…

Edward's parents were in love with her the minutes she crossed the threshold. Elizabeth Masen had made biscuits and gravy, and Isabella helped her wash the dishes after brunch was done. Edward Sr. didn't talk much, because he had a small cold, but what he did say was all boasting about how his son was going to fight in the war.

And it broke poor Isabella's heart. Edward had told her about how he wanted to fight, but she didn't really think much of it until now. But now she realized that she would lose Edward soon, possibly forever. And she wasn't ready for that.

…

When Edward walked Isabella back to her house that afternoon, Charles Swan was sitting on the porch waiting. And the first thing he asked Edward was whether or not he was considering joining the war. When Edward replied yes, Mr. Swan asked to speak to him in private.

"I just want to make sure you know what you're doing to my daughter, with you going to fight. " He said with a stern face, his bushy eyebrows pulled down.

"Yes, sir. I care for Isabella very much, and I wouldn't want to see her get hurt." Edward said seriously.

Charlie nodded and clapped Edward on the shoulder, "Good lad."

But the more Edward thought about it, the more the idea of leaving Bella repulsed him. He did want to fight…three months ago. He still did, a small bit. But now he more wanted to stay and court his Bella.

So what should he choose?

…

The next Saturday, Edward and Isabella walked to the Strawberry Swing together, arm in arm. Edward was very quiet, because his father had been sent to the hospital for the Spanish Flu, and now his mother wasn't feeling well either.

They watched all the other people walking along the sidewalks. Some small families, a few other couples, but mostly woman rushing about. Eager to get what they need and be back in doors.

"What's going to happen?" Isabella asked suddenly.

Edward looked down into her wide brown eyes, "What do you mean?"

"When you go to war. What's going to happen?"

Edward was silent for a few minutes, "Well…I suppose I'll go. And I'll write to you every week. And after I've served my two years, I'll come back to find you married to some shlump with children and living in a-"

"Okay, okay." Isabella laughed.

Edward stopped walking and turned Isabella toward him, holding onto her shoulders. Staring into her eyes, he said seriously,

"If you ask me not to go, I wont. I swear to you, Bella, all you must do is ask."

Isabella stared at him and read the truth in his eyes.

"Don't go." She whispered.

Edward nodded, "Then I wont."

* * *

**This one is going to be an extremely short story. I'm thinkin' three or four chapters. I'm not really devoted enough to do a thirty chapter thing. Plus, when they're that long, it's just plain annoying. **

**Like I said above, I'm high on tylenol right now, so if it's messed up, please don't throw rocks at me.**

**Review or die. Muahaha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! In one day! Woot!**

**It does go a little fast, I hope that's okay. If you have a problem, though, please don't hesitate to tell me :P**

**Um, I don't really have any witty comments to make, so...**

**Just read, already. (I did the disclaimer before, remember? I don't even know what the point is, everyone knows I'm not Miss Meyer)**

* * *

"Doctor Cullen, one of your patients has a visitor." One of the nurse's at Chicago Memorial Hospital said to the tall, blond doctor. Dr. Cullen was very young, and at first the hospital was reluctant to hire him. But after they saw how proficient he was, they gave him an entire wing to take care of.

"Thank you, Ilene." The doctor murmured, looking up at the nurse briefly before turning his attention to the man whose arm he was stitching up.

Nurse Ilene smiled, happy the handsome doctor remembered her name, "I'll bring her in right away, doctor." And she walked away.

A few moments later, the nurse returned to the room, a young woman by her side. She whispered a sympathetic "sorry", before leaving once more. The young woman stood a few feet away from the doctor, patiently waiting for him to finish. Dr. Cullen stood up and turned to face the girl.

Holding out his hand, he offered her a small smile, "My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Isabella Swan." The girl said quietly, shaking his cold hand. Her long brown hair was left down, and her eyes were slightly bloodshot, as if she had been crying for a long period of time. Dr. Cullen couldn't really blame her, if someone she loved was in here, dying.

"So, Miss Swan. Whom in particular are you wanting to see?" the doctor waved his hand lightly around the room.

"Edward Masen, sir." Her voice sounded tight, like she was trying very hard to not burst into tears again. But she kept her chin up and looked the doctor straight in the eye, and he admired her for that.

The doctor turned on his heel and started walking toward the end of the ward. As she followed him, she looked at all the other influenza patients. None of them looked like they would live to see another sunrise, and that scared even more than she already was.

Dr. Cullen had grown quite attached to the Masen's, even more so than the rest of his patients. He checked up on them every half hour, to see if they were awake, or if the fever was worse. He knew it was wrong, but he felt like they were special, important. He desperately did not want them to die.

When Isabella saw the two figures of Edward and Elizabeth, she choked on her breath. Lying on the crisp white sheets of the narrow bed, her Edward was panting and sweating, paler than normal. His bronze hair was sticking to his forehead, and his green eyes were squeezed shut in a picture of pain. Elizabeth wasn't much better. She to was sweating and pale, but her face was calm and her breathing deep.

The doctor put a cool hand on Elizabeth's head, and then turned to Edward. Placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, he gently shook it.

"Edward, a young lady is here to see you." He said softly.

"Is he awake." Isabella muttered, looking between the doctor and Edward. At the sound of her voice, Edward's eyes flew open.

"Bella!" He gasped, his voice hoarse. Doctor Cullen picked up a pitcher of water from the bedside table and poured Edward a drink. Isabella rushed forward and grabbed Edward's hand, stroking it.

They kept their eyes on each other as he drank deeply from the cup Dr. Cullen handed him. After he finished, the doctor gave Edward a needle to relieve some of the pain.

"I will leave you two alone for a while, now." He said, patting Edward's bed. Isabella looked at him gratefully and noticed his eyes were a light golden colour. It unnerved her some.

When he walked away, she collapsed in the chair beside Edward's bed. Leaning down, she kissed the hand that she was holding.

"Bella, you shouldn't be so close, you might catch it too." Edward rasped reproachfully, a slight frown on his face.

"I don't care." She whispered, her head resting against the pillow beside Edward. They fell silent for a long time, just enjoying the time they had left together.

…

Everyday for the next week, Isabella would come and visit for a few hours. If Edward were awake and felling well, they would talk or just sit together. If he was asleep or the fever was too high, she would read the newspaper or a poetry book to him. Elizabeth would often be awake, her fever not nearly as bad, but she was silent with the grief of her dead husband.

One day, Dr. Cullen walked up to find Isabella reading the paper to a sleeping Edward. When she noticed him, her smile was brighter than the sun.

"Look, Dr. Cullen! His fever has almost left! He is getting better!" Isabella stood up and stepped away so the doctor could lay his pale hand across Edward's head. She was right, Edward's fever was barely noticeable, nothing more than a light flush.

"Isn't is wonderful, doctor?" Isabella said lightly, sounding cheerful.

The doctor smiled at her, "It is. Much better than yesterday."

What Carlisle didn't tell her was that sometimes patient's fevers go away right before they die.

…

Isabella was sitting at the dining table with her family. Renee and Isabella were sipping their evening tea, while Charles read the paper.

Charlie cleared his throat, folding the paper in half and setting it on the table, "So, dear. How's young Edward today."

Isabella grinned, her eyes shining, "Oh, father! His fever has almost gone. I can't believe it happened so fast, but surely he will be out of the hospital soon."

"That's wonderful, sweetheart." Renee said, patting her daughter's hand with and encouraging smile.

Charlie nodded, "And then it wont be long until I'm handing you away, I suppose." His eyebrows rose at her.

Isabella blushed, looking into her teacup, "I suppose."

…

Carlisle ran his fingers threw his hair, frustrated. It was well past midnight, and he was the only person in the ward apart from the sleeping patients. He looked around desperately, trying to find an invisible door he could step through to easily solve his problems.

Poor Elizabeth Masen, it had all been so fast for her. First her husband dying, and then herself and her only child getting sick. Carlisle could only imagine what it would be like to watch your son die when you couldn't do anything about it.

But what had she meant? "Do anything in _your_ power to save him." Surely she hadn't known? And if she had, what mother would want that for her child? A life of eternal damnation, to watch as the world slowly dies while you stay indestructible?

Carlisle had hated himself at first. He had spent years upon years of trying to find a way to die, so he wouldn't be thought of as a monster. He still tried to find a way. But he had found his penance, of sorts. Helping humans survive, instead of taking their lives. Surely that had to count for something?

So, if Elizabeth had known, was that really what she wanted for her Edward?

Carlisle had been thinking for decades know, trying to decide whether he should try to change some poor soul. Because, if he faced the truth, he was lonely. He had in deed met many of his kind, but what he wanted was a family. Not just a coven, but a real family.

Edward was dying anyway. He didn't have much time before the fever finally stopped his heart. And if he didn't want to stay with Carlisle, he could always leave, and Carlisle would wait until another opportunity rung.

But then…there was Isabella Swan. Either way, Edward would leave her forever. And the girl would be heart broken. Carlisle had watched them over the past week, and had seen the undying love between the two. Even when Edward was asleep, his wild breathing always calmed when his Bella was present.

Unless…Isabella was willing to give up her mortality to be with him.

No. He would not do that. A human that was going to die anyway he could change, but he refused to take away the life of a perfectly healthy human. She had her whole life ahead of her, and he wouln't change that.

But what if she wanted it? _Asked _for it?

Having made up his mind, Carlisle started to wheel Elizabeth Masen's body to the morgue.

…

Isabella sat with her back perfectly straight, fidgeting with the cuffs of her sleeves. Dr. Cullen had taken her into his private office, where she seated herself in the wooden chair across from the desk. Her eyes darted nervously around the room, searching for something to distract herself from the words she knew were going to come out of his mouth.

"Miss Swan," He started with a grim expression. For a second she almost thought she saw self-hatred flash in his golden eyes, but that couldn't be right.

"Last night, Elizabeth Masen died."

A small choked gasp almost escaped Isabella's mouth, but she didn't want to break down in front of the doctor, so she held it in.

"Before she died, she asked me to do anything, _anything, _in my power to save her son." He looked down to his hands, frowning.

"I should let you know, I am different then other doctors. I have a…certain quality, that most people would frown upon."

Isabella frowned, "You practice witchcraft for healing?"

Carlisle almost laughed at her suggestion, "Well, you could say that it is rather supernatural."

"I do not believe in ghosts, doctor. May you please just tell me what happened to Edward?"

Doctor Cullen studied her hard face, and decided to go with a direct approach, "I turned him into a vampire."

For a second Isabella just kept staring at him with that icy expression, and then she burst into tears.

"_Why are you toying with me, you wicked man!_"

The doctor stood up and walked around the desk to gently pat her on the shoulder. She didn't even care, for at the moment she was too caught up in the fact that her Edward was dead, and never coming back.

"I know it is hard to believe, Bella. But trust me when I say Edward is not dead." After a few more hiccups, Isabella raised her head from her hands.

"What do you mean, not dead?" Her tear streaked face turned up at him.

Carlisle mentally sighed with relief that she was listening to him, "I wasn't toying with your feelings, Bella. I really am a vampire, and I bit Edward. He is at my house as we speak, changing."

Isabella took a deep breath and tried to keep her mind open. Because she had learned to trust Dr. Cullen over the last week, she nodded.

"Okay, alright. But why are you telling me this? Wouldn't it just be easier to tell me he died, so it wouldn't plague my mind that he is still out there, somewhere?" Her voice wavered toward the end, and her eyes brimmed with tears again.

Carlisle sighed and kneeled down so he was eye level with the crying girl, "That is what I wanted to speak with you about."

She was silent, waiting for him to continue.

"If you wish, I could…change you too. Vampires live forever, Bella. They never age. You could stay with Edward…forever."

Isabella's mouth opened, but no sound came out. She closed her eyes and thought.

What _would_ it be like, to live with Edward forever? She couldn't imagine herself being the exact same in two or three hundred years. But she also couldn't imagine her life without Edward.

_Would you give up everything?_

Would she give up her family for Edward? Her mortality? Her former life, to be with the one she loved?

Dr. Cullen was patiently waiting for her answer. She opened her eyes and stood up. Carlisle followed her example, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She took a deep breath, "Where do we start?"

* * *

**Duh, duh, duuuh...**

**Okay, not really, it was kinda obvious.**

**This would be the time for me to make some snarky remark about how dumb Quinn is, but she knows it already.**

**If you reveiw, Mmlle Poulin will give you virtual chocolate ice cream :P (or not, she may not like you)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Grr, this chapter was so hard to write! And I have no idea why! So I'm sorry it's so cracked up and it took so long to get up (even though its not like it was incredibly anticipated)**

**This is NOT for Quinn 'cause she called me preppy :(**

**

* * *

**

Pain.

Pain and fire and darkness and cold.

It was strange how she felt cold and hot at the same time. Like an outer shell made of ice, with veins filled of liquid fire. Burning and freezing at once, twisted together in some sick symphony.

Carlisle had told Isabella, before he laid her down and bit her, that it would hurt. He never said she would wish to die the entire three days. That she would wish she could beg and scream at him to kill her, to end it. But she couldn't even whimper, because she couldn't break through the darkness. So she lay in the black for God knows how long, thinking about where Edward was and if he was any better off than her.

Sometime after what felt like eternity, the pain started to fade and stars of light pierced through the night. She could hear faint voices, talking to her. If she focused, she could hear that it was Carlisle and Edward, but she could not for the life of her comprehend anything they were saying.

And so she sunk back into the dark.

She knew it was a very short time later that she could feel again. She felt a smooth, cool hand in her own and another hand stroking her hair and forehead. She could also now hear snippets of the conversation around her.

"Not long…worry…fine…few hours…"

Carlisle. He seemed to be reassuring Edward. A few hours until what? Until the pain and dark and loneliness went away? She fervently hoped so.

And suddenly it did go away. The dark, anyhow. The pain seemed to have circulated and joined together in her throat, which was burning so bad, she wanted to rip her own throat out. She took a deep breath, but that only intensified the burning and she hissed impulsively as a response.

"Bella."

She sat up quickly, searching the room for the voice. Doctor Cullen's house was just as she remembered. White walls with no pictures. A few wooden chairs. The dark velvet couch she was lying on. Carlisle himself was sitting in one of the wooden chairs across the room. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees with a politely concerned face.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Isabella glanced down at herself, feeling as if there was more to his words. She frowned as she looked back at him.

"My throat hurts."

"Yes, that's natural. Anything else?" He raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Where's Edward? I want to see him." Isabella looked around the room again, starting get paranoid. Did he not want to see her?

"He's out. I'll explain in a moment. First, I need to know how you feel, Bella."

Isabella turned to the doctor again. His golden eyes were darker, more of a teak than butterscotch.

"I'm…fine? I don't feel…unwell." That was the truth. In fact, she felt better than fine. Other than her throat, she felt better than she ever had before.

Carlisle nodded, "Bella, Edward is out hunting. I told him to wait in the mountains for us. Are you ready to go on your first hunt?"

Isabella swallowed, even though there was no need, and gave the doctor a curt nod.

He led her outside the back door, and into the forest that surrounded the small house. Isabella looked at all the tall trees with her new eyes. She saw a small ant crawling up the bark of a spruce tree fifty feet away from her. She heard a bird rustle the branches of a huckleberry bush half a mile away. When she touched a fern leaf in awe, it felt like smooth, waxy silk under her fingers. And then she smelt everything around her, particularly the animals near by, and her throat burned ten fold.

She grimaced, and Carlisle noticed.

"Come now, Bella. You follow me, okay?" But then he was gone. Isabella could smell his scent, like honey, but he had just disappeared. Then she heard his voice calling from the direction his scent was.

"You can run, Bella!"

So she started running, slowly at first, but found her body aching to go faster, and faster. So fast that the trees were a blur, and soon she had caught up with Carlisle. She laughed with exhilaration.

After several minutes, Carlisle stopped. Isabella ran about fifty feet more before she could get her feet to slow down, and then she trotted back to the doctor.

"Where's Edward?" She said lightly, looking around the forest.

"Bella!" Her name was called from above her. She looked up to see Edward jumping down from a one hundred foot tree.

Except it wasn't Edward, not really. His hair was a much more brilliant bronze, as if it had been polished. His features were stronger, more defined. And he had a certain angelic glow about him. But what had changed the most were his eyes. Instead of the beautiful clear green, they were crimson. A bright, blood red.

He landed in front of her with no more sound then a slight rustle of dry leaves and smiled. He stepped forward and embraced her. She buried her head into his chest and gave a dry sob.

"I was so worried about you." She breathed. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

They jumped apart when Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Bella, you really should hunt now." He said, looking apologetic about interrupting.

Edward and Isabella nodded.

"Come, I'll show you how." Edward said, smiling at her. He grabbed her hand and lead her deeper into the forest.

He showed her how to smell out the prey and follow it. Once she had found a pack of deer, it was all-instinctual from there. She ate two deer and a small black bear before she felt satiated. Edward smiled at her soiled clothes when they met again.

"Don't worry, Carlisle has some clothes you can change into."

Isabella looked around, "Where is Carlisle, anyway."

"He said he was going back to the house, to let us catch up."

"No, he didn't." She frowned, wondering what Edward was talking about.

"Well, Bella…I…I can read minds. As in, hear people's thoughts." Edward twisted his hands in front of him, and then nervously placed them on Isabella's shoulders. She let out a dry laugh, nodding vaguely.

"This is all so surreal. I can…I can barely believe it." She finally whispered. Edward pulled her into a tight embrace and they stood like that, holding each other, for a long time.

…

Carlisle was sitting in one of the leather chairs, reading a thick book when Edward and Isabella walked in. He smiled gently and placed the book on his lap, intertwining his fingers.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

Isabella smiled graciously at Carlisle, sitting beside Edward on the velvet sofa.

"Much better now, thank you." Carlisle waved his hand, dismissing it.

"I assume that Edward told you what he can do?" Isabella nodded, glancing at her love, who smiled back at her.

"Then I am curious. You see, Bella, I don't have any extra abilities, so I can't be sure what to look for. But do you find you have any extra senses or abilities…" Carlisle leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. It reminded her of earlier this morning.

Isabella shook her head, "Not that I know of, doctor."

"I can't read her mind." Edward said quietly. She looked over at him, and he had a mask of frustration on his beautiful face.

Carlisle hummed, "That is interesting. We'll have to look into that. But for now, I'm sure the two of you want to get into a change of clothes. And then we'll leave."

Edward and Isabella both turned to him in surprise, "Leave. How come?" Edward asked.

Carlisle stood up and placed his book on the small table beside his chair. Isabella saw the cover had the words _Holy Bible_ in gold cursive writing. It seemed a little ironic that a _vampire_ was reading the Bible. She gave a wry smile before turning her attention back to Carlisle.

"Well, you two are dead, according to the rest of the people in the city, as well as the hospital papers. Plus, I have been here too long as it is." Carlisle nodded to himself and gestured to the staircase.

"There should be some clothing for you in the room to the left."

…

That night Doctor Cullen's secluded house mysteriously burnt to the ground, and the doctor himself disappeared. The police department assumed his body was destroyed in the fire. Charles and Renee Swan attended the memorial service, in respect for the help he gave to their daughter's deceased beau. Isabella Swan had died in a car accident while walking to the hospital four days earlier. And of course, Edward Masen died of the Spanish Influenza. If the police department and hospital had not been so chaotic at the time, dealing with the flu and the war and other such problems, they might have realized there were no bodies for all three incidents.

Meanwhile, in a small town in Vermont, a young doctor and his brother and sister in law moved to a small house at the end of the most desolate road.

* * *

**Umm...please don't be too harsh. I don't like it when people are harsh to me.**

**There is gonna be one more chapter, and then it's finished. I said it was short. **

**Eh, just get it over with and click that little review button.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kay, sorry it took so long. I've been kinda down in the dumps.**

**So...ta-daa...**

* * *

Forks, Washington, 2003.

The six new students to Forks High School stood in front of the small office, staring glumly at the grey door.

Edward looked at his "brothers and sister" and sighed.

"I guess I'll get our schedules."

Emmett clapped his hand on Edward's shoulder, "Thanks man." And then he shoved Edward toward the door.

None of the Cullen's were actually _scared_ to get their new schedules for a new school at a new town in a new state, as most new students would be. They were just tired of going through high school and repeating the same monotonous routines every few years.

Edward glanced back at his family before stepping into the tiny building.

The receptionist glanced up as the little bell chimed when the door was opened. The blue eyes widened behind the out of date glasses and frizzy red hair as she saw the handsome young man step toward the desk.

"Er, may I help you?" She said slightly breathlessly.

Edward gave her a closed mouthed smile, "My name is Edward Cullen. I am here to collect mine and my siblings class schedules."

Mrs. Cope stared at him blankly for a moment before nodding frantically, "Yes. Yes! Of course." She then busied herself shuffling through file cabinets. Pulling out a handful of papers, she adjusted her glasses and straightened up.

She held her hand out and Edward accepted the papers, "Thank you very much, ma'am."

He started to turn away.

"Wait! Ah, Edward…there is a sheet for each of you to get your teachers to sign. You can bring it back at the end of the day." Edward grimaced less at her emphasizing of _you_ and more at her less than appropriate thoughts.

"Thank you."

His family was waiting at their cars for him. Bella strode forward and took his hand.

"How did it go?" she asked as she took her papers.

Edward shrugged and handed the rest of the pile to Rosalie and Alice.

Alice grinned, "Bella, we have English, Spanish, and mathematics together!"

Bella glanced at her timetable; "I also have sciences and gym with Edward. And history with Jasper." She smiled at Jasper, who smiled in return.

Emmett groaned, "Why do we have to take gym? Why couldn't we have said we were home schooled?"

Rosalie rubbed his arm soothingly, "Two years and we'll be out."

"Three." Jasper corrected.

"What?"

"Carlisle enrolled us in grade ten, not eleven."

Rosalie's nostrils flared, "I am going to kill Carlisle."

Emmett laughed, "How am _I_ going to pass as a tenth grader?"

"That's just what they're thinking." Edward said, looking at a small group of student arriving for the day.

"Oh," Emmett asked, his eyebrows rose, "What else are they thinking?"

Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett's usual routine of "How Fast They Are Intimidated Check".

"College students at least…incredibly gorgeous, no change in either of those…Basically they are wondering the usual stuff. Who, what, where, why."

Alice laughed and popped open an umbrella, "Well, you know better than us, Edward, that human's haven't had any originality since the invention of Pop-Tarts. Plus, we've been here a total of eighteen hour and it's already raining in three…two…one."

Right on time, the sky opened up and rain stated to splash against their heads. Alice pulled Jasper under the umbrella and started walking toward the school.

"It'll be fun." She called over her shoulder.

"Yeah right," Emmet growled as he stared to follow Rosalie, "No way in Hell this stupid town could be fun."

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and kissed her head. She chuckled and they followed suite.

* * *

**I dunno, I think leaving it the way it was was best. But I guess this is fine too.**

**REVEIW OR DIE**


End file.
